cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jalen
'Jalen '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's an orphaned boy who's magically transported to the Disney Kingdom and protects it alongside, his brother, Mark. Background Jalen was the second-born son of Tom and Judith Jones. Because of Tom and Judith going on business trips, Jalen was left to be watched by his older brother, Jordan. While their parents were gone, Jordan earned enough money from his cleaning job to take Jalen to the carnival, the circus, the movies and the zoo. When Jalen eventually grew into a teenager, he began to help Jordan with cleaning the house while their parents were gone. Sadly, when the Jones left for a business trip in Seattle, they failed to return because after a dinner party, they passed away from the poisoned food while walking to the airport. Jalen and Jordan eventually learned that their newborn brother, Mark was in an orphanage. The Jones brothers brought Mark back to San Francisco but by the time, they returned, they discovered that the house was condemned due to Jordan forgetting to pay the house's mortgage. Luckily, by using the Jones family money, Jordan constructed a log cabin that should keep his brothers safe and warm for at least a couple of years or less. Jalen, along with his brothers hoped that they'll live in luxury one day. Personality Jalen is optimistic, energetic, and rambunctious; a complete foil to Mark's initial insecure nature. Even after, he lost his parents and nearly lost his home, Jalen remained hopeful, confident and knew that one day, he and his brothers would receive a new home and a loving family. Watching Disney movies raised Jalen's hopes and began to dream about living a castle, despite the responsibilities that he had to keep track with. However, when his new home was in danger of being destroyed, Jalen began to do everything, he could do to protect his new friends and family from Tank's deadly curse. Jalen is rather serious and no-nonsense situations. Jalen is highly intelligent and is shown to be very skilled with technology, just like his best friend and assistant, Lucky. Despite Jalen not using any technology in the film, he still provided considerable wisdom for Mark, when he was in need of help. In the cartoon series, Jalen will prove to be a loyal as he uses his intelligence, technological skills and quick-wits to help his family and friends as they work together to protect Disney, when its in danger and in need of protection. As a security guard, Jalen began to take his job as a guard, seriously, since he has to watch out for criminals and villains that might enter the kingdom and use their evil or unique abilities to destroy Disney and the inhabitants. When Jalen matured into a young adult, he still retained his optimism and hard-working ethics. Along with Jordan, Jalen choose to live an easy-going life after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, while having a father-and-son relationship with Lucky. Physical appearance As a young teenager, Jalen had a slender and trim build. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. When Jalen aged into a young adult, he grew taller, almost to the same height as Jordan and Mark. He continued to wear his red shirt and pants while keeping his buzz cut hairdo. Appearances Disney Kingdom On a quiet night in San Francisco, the Jones brothers were finishing watching the ending to a Disney film and then walked upstairs for bed. While the boys were sleeping, they were magically transported to a kingdom where Disney characters resides. The Jones brothers are welcomed with open arms and is taken into their new home, the Disney Castle. Once sunrise came, Davis assigned different groups of Disney characters to take the Jones to different parts of the kingdom. Jalen was assigned to go into the Jungle with Tarzan and Jane. As the gang departed from the castle, a mysterious lightning storm entered the kingdom. Three days later, the gang re-entered the kingdom, only to discover that it was deserted because of a monstrous band of monsters that were conjured up by Tank's revived brother, Tank, who seeks vengeance on the royal family for his death. Quickly, Mark ordered Jalen and Jordan to evacuate the kingdom to safety in the abandoned village. By the time, Mark and the gang entered the abandoned village, everybody discovered that Davis and Sammie were imprisoned inside an enchanted painting. Unfortunately, fairy magic can't free Davis and Sammie from the painting curse, so Mark and the gang work way to defeat Tank and lift the curse from Disney. Jalen and Jordan are left in charge of watching the other Disney characters until Disney is restored back to its true glory. While Mark and the gang are traveling around Disney, one of Tank's goons uses a mechanical bomb to freeze time, so he can kidnap Cinderella. Jalen, Jordan or any of the Disney characters aren't aware of this kidnapping until the bomb wore off. Everybody began to worry about Cinderella but luckily, Mark rescued her along with Princess Annabelle. Mark asks his brothers, how Cinderella disappeared from the village, but they had no memory, all except for one Disney character. He shows the gang, the bomb that was manufactured in Tomorrowland. Before heading off to Tomorrowland, Mark bids his brothers, a farewell. During the adventure, Mark falls into Tank's volcanic lair and is forced to battle him as a dragon or he'll become a prisoner to the wicked fire-breathing dragon forever. Mark initially couldn't defeat Tank but with a few kind words from Jalen, Jordan, Annabelle and the gang, the heroic dragon successfully defeats Tank and lifts the curse. As for Mark, he is safely returned back to Disney and is praised as the hero of the Disney Kingdom. Following the events of the adventure, Jalen becomes the kingdom's security guard, along with Lucky and successfully prepares Mark for his marriage to Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Jalen returns in the direct-to video sequel as a supporting character. He has moved into the castle along with Jordan and has begun to help his brother, Mark with ruling the kingdom. Disney Adventures Jalen appears as a major character in the cartoon series as he helps his family and friends on the adventures, they go on together. Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Princes Category:African-American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Nobility Category:Athletes Category:Politicians Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing characters Category:Inventors